


of memories, lost and found

by dreamingheart8



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Possession, if i see anyone misgendering them i will go feral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingheart8/pseuds/dreamingheart8
Summary: the beginning, slight trigger warning for description of abuse though not in detail or depth.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Kris (Deltarune), Chara (Undertale) & Kris (Deltarune), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 3





	1. a smile recalled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning, slight trigger warning for description of abuse though not in detail or depth.

kris couldn't remember anything up to asriel finding them in the woods. that was a fact that everyone knew. 

they didn't know how they escaped the underground but that was fine, even if they were constantly asked how by people who hated their humanity.

it wasn't important to them whatever happened when they had lived in the underground. 

until one day... 

***

they fell into the mysterious dark world still possessed by something they couldn't understand, and they saw... him and castle town.

castle town brought them back to something they couldn't understand or make sense of. they saw their monstersona but they also recalled sonething... 

a smile, a voice responding to words to words they could barely recall saying, a hand they dragged to go somewhere... reminding them of azzy but... it wasnt him talking it was... 

they didn't understand why everything felt so familiar... the darkners, the shops, the hathies... it all felt so familiar yet so far away... 

when they dreamt they recalled things they would soon forget ripping out a heart that wasn't theirs.

***

they were the heir to a desolate kingdom, forced underground.

they lived under pressure, the slightest mistake resulting in the raising of voices. 

their one solace being their friend, the one who smiled even when sad. listened to their cries. let them wear their old clothes when they got tired of wearing dumb formal outfits. 

but there was also something else...

a world completely their own, an empty castle, where they conjured up things they couldn't dream of having, they might've stayed there forever but they had never figured how to conjure food up anyways. 

they talked endlessly about it, their friend seemed content to believe it was a world in their mind, so they dragged them to that world with them.

the two spent hours there, not being alone in the place that felt like their home. 

one day they opened those golden doors and went through them saying they would return soon...

they never did. 

they journeyed through the dark world, learning its name and the story of lightners and darkners. 

eventually they stumbled upon a dark fountain black and unknowable.

they fell through it into the world of light, the surface. 

and they hit their head forgetting everything they've ever known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo! this is my first fanfic to have written so please be patient with me. im really excited to write this. msg me on Tumblr @ranbooisonthesmp if u wanna talk!


	2. in the dead of night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kris mulls over their childhood in the dead of night.
> 
> tw for descriptions of bullying and a mention of divorce (its only touched on for a moment.)

kris remembers their childhood after the underground clearly, at least much more clearly then the half remembered memories.

they remember stumbling throughout a forest, light coming through the leaves and seeming so bright.

they remember azzy finding them, after they tried to climb a tree there and fell down.

they remember being so afraid of anyone but azzy at first.

(maybe azzy reminded them of their only friend underground.)

they remember their parent's first reaction seeing them. they never understood it before they were told they came from somewhere else.

they remember some unfamiliar monsters coming to their home a few weeks after they arrived, they heard their name spoken through the walls, they didn't know who they were but they sure as hell do now.

they remember hearing a song on piano that they loved and decided they wanted to play it, they remembered the piano lessons they took and how much they loved it. 

they remember going to the only diner in town with their family and getting hot chocolate with a ridiculous amount of marshmallows.

but they also remember... less than pleasant things.

they remember the cold stares of monsters whenever their family left them for even only a minute, and whenever they were there they still got stares, just ones of pity instead.

they remember berdly almost always mocking them when others weren't looking, adults always said they needed to be polite to him but if he couldn't even be kind to them they sure as hell weren't going to be polite.

they remember mom and dad arguing and all the shit that led to their divorce.

they remember azzy leaving for college.

they were okay remembering these things THEY were okay with not remembering the underground.

but they dreamed it and even if almost all of it was slipping from their mind one thing didn't, or one person.

they couldn't even fucking remember their name, they could only remember that smile of theirs and how they listened to them, let them cry, lended them sweaters, played games with them, and how MUCH they seemed to care.

they wished they could remember their name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a lot of fun writing this! kris is really fun to write about since i have a lot of thoughts concerning them.


End file.
